Corazón de cristal
by DesyRlz
Summary: Lo notaba en su cuerpo: su gente asesinada, su población judía exterminada, sus ciudades devastadas. Solo quería que dejara de doler. / Histórico: Invasión nazi en Bielorrusia (1941-1944)


**Advertencias:** Angst, malas palabras... algo de violencia, nazis, y esas cosas. Histórico, durante la ocupación nazi en Bielorrusia (1941-1944) en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

_"Estadísticamente, Bielorrusia fue la república soviética más castigada en la guerra ya que permanecieron en manos de los nazis hasta 1944. Durante ese tiempo, los alemanes lograron destruir 209 de las 290 ciudades de la república, el 85% de la industria de la república, y más de un millón de edificios._

_Se estima que entre dos y tres millones de personas fueron asesinadas o murieron a causa de la guerra (alrededor de un cuarto a un tercio de la población total), mientras que la población judía de Bielorrusia fue devastada durante el Holocausto y nunca se recuperó."_

Y eso obviamente lo he copypasteado de Wikipedia.

**Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, blah blah blah...**

**Corazón de cristal**

_Fuck you all, I'm going to die anyway_

Exhaló un suave suspiro y caminó por los pasillos de aquel edificio, con pasos firmes y la cabeza alta, su orgullo no iba a ser pisoteado. Abrió la puerta de golpe y se acercó a aquel escritorio, golpeando con fuerza sobre la madera con las manos. El representante lituano se levantó rápidamente de la silla, sorprendido.

—Natalia... —Toris observó a la muchacha, por aquel entonces el aspecto de la personificación de Bielorrusia era más joven, a sus ojos no era más que una niña que no aparentaba más de 18 años de edad.

—¡Ayúdame! —Exclamó Natalia, sus palabras eran una fuente de rabia y veneno, tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados de llorar, cada centímetro de su piel se estremecía ante los efectos de la invasión alemana sobre su tierra, notaba una punzada de dolor en el corazón por toda su gente que era asesinada, por la población judía que era exterminada, por las ciudades que eran devastadas.

Toris la miró en silencio un par de segundos y apartó la mirada, no tenía la probabilidad de ayudarla, y ella lo sabía, era lo mismo que con sus hermanos: Rusia y Ucrania tenían sus propios problemas, demasiado como para ocuparse de su torturada hermana pequeña, no podían ayudarla. Ni ellos ni nadie, pero Natalia era testaruda, necesitaba algo de apoyo, aunque fuera de persona a persona y no de nación a nación, cualquier cosa. Joder, solo quería lloriquear y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana para que la abrazara y susurrara palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

—¡Joder, Toris, mírame cuando te hablo! ¡Niégate, llámame estúpida, échame de tu casa, abofetéame, me da igual, pero no te quedes en silencio! —Gritó la rubia, demasiado alterada como para medir sus palabras, o para darse cuenta de que al representante de Lituania eso le dolía casi tanto como a ella. De un segundo a otro las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y la rabia se transformó en tristeza y dolor. Sollozó y pasó las manos por sus ojos, intentando frenar su llanto y limpiar las lágrimas que resabalaban por su rostro.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró Lituania casi en un susurro, sintiéndose horriblemente mal por ella, pero no estaba en su mano ayudarla, no le era posible decidir eso por su cuenta, si no, no habría dudado en ir a ayudarla desde el instante en el que el primer alemán pisó su tierra.

La joven bielorrusa tenía los ojos azules apagados, unas ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos, estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba y tenía un aspecto penoso, aún así seguía siendo hermosa, e intentaba mantenerse firme y orgullosa.

Natalia rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él, no hizo nada más, Toris la abrazó y acarició los finos y suaves cabellos rubios, dejando que la chica sollozara en su hombro.

Pero cuando Natalia abrió los ojos no estaba siendo abrazada, ni escuchaba palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, ni una mano acariciando su cabello; solo se vio junto a una alta valla electrificada a escasos metros de ella, y a distancia, soldados alemanes marchaban, conduciendo a una fila de gente, judíos, gente suya, y Natalia sabía que pronto volvería a sentir un cuchillo clavándose en su corazón, lo sentía constantemente, como recordándola que más personas seguían muriendo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Sigues aquí?

Natalia giró en dirección a la voz, su mirada se cruzó con los ojos azules de aquel hombre que la observaba desde el otro lado de la valla, Alemania, Ludwig la miraba con su seria expresión, sin sentimiento, ni compasión. La chica pestañeó un par de veces, y se lanzó hacia la valla, aferrándose a ésta, notando algunos alambres clavándose en sus manos, pero la dio igual; notó una pequeña descarga en las palmas de las manos y se soltó. Al ser una nación no podía morir con una simple valla electrificada, pero la sensación de electrocutarse era molesta.

—¡Tú! ¡Es culpa tuya, nazi de mierda! —Chilló con la voz rota, nerviosa y alterada, pero el alemán ni se inmutó. —¡Haz que paren!

Ludwig la miró con cierto desprecio ante la falta de autocontrol de la muchacha, que le miraba con odio puro, y rabia. El alemán hizo un gesto y gritó un par de órdenes en alemán, los soldados que había a su lado obedecieron; uno de ellos abrió la puerta que separaba ambas partes de la valla, y seguidamente todos ellos se fueron.

Natalia observó como Ludwig cruzaba por esa puerta y pasaba al lado donde estaba ella, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas a su alrededor, como si alguien fuera a aparecer para salvarla. Pero su adorado hermano mayor no iba a aparecer de la nada para defenderla, ni Yekaterina iba a abrazarla y decirla que todo había pasado, y Toris no iba a protegerla de nada como hacía antaño al ser ambos marido y mujer en el Gran Ducado. Eso eran tiempos pasados, a los que ella deseaba volver, cuando estaba en guerra contra Rusia pero vivía más en paz, y alguien luchaba por ella, para protegerla. Al menos no estaba sola, como en ese momento.

—Aléjate. —Dijo con tono asustado, retrocediendo un par de pasos al ver que Ludwig estaba demasiado cerca. —No te acerques...

Vale que era una persona fría, insensible e incluso cruel, vale que Natalia había insultado mil veces a cualquier ser viviente, que mirara mal a todo el mundo, pero seguía sintiendo dolor, y en ese momento solo quería a alguien a su lado, pero no iba a ocurrir y lo sabía.

Hubo un gran contraste entre ambos: ella con ropa sucia, aspecto lastimero y magullado; él, impecable, firme, con el uniforme.

—Ni aunque yo quisiera esto se detendría. —Habló el alemán con voz seria, al parecer completamente ajeno al sufrimiento de aquella mujer. —Y eso lo sabes. También sabes que es inútil intentar seguir luchando, te defendiste con gran valentía al principio, es algo que admito, pero ya es tarde.

—Muérete. —Siseó Natalia, sin pensar, escupiendo al rostro de Ludwig. Se arrepintió enseguida de ello.

Ludwig limpió la saliba ajena que salpicaba su mejilla, con una ligera mueca de asco en el rostro, pero serio. En aquel entonces era más violento, y antes de que Natalia pudiera reaccionar, el puño de Ludwig estaba hundido en su estómago, asestando un fuerte golpe en el vientre de la chica, que ahogó un grito de dolor y se dobló sobre sí misma, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. No llegó a caer del todo al suelo porque él la agarraba del cabello.

—Eres demasiado impulsiva, Bielorrusia. Aprende a controlar tus actos.

Natalia gimió de dolor y sollozó levemente, reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Odiaba eso, verse humillada y derrotada, su orgullo por los suelos.

Ludwig soltó bruscamente el pelo de Natalia, encogiéndose de hombros sin más y marchándose de allí, en señal de que hiciera lo que quisiera, no estaba preocupado, ella tampoco podía hacer gran cosa ahora, no era un gran peligro por el momento.

—_Brat... _—Sollozó la muchacha, limpiando sus lágrimas, llamando a alguien que no iba a escucharla. —Supongo que el idiota de Polonia lo pasará aún peor. —Murmuró para si misma, en un intento de reírse de la desgracia ajena y dejar de auto compadecerse, pero no sirvió de nada.

Se levantó del suelo y empezó a caminar.

Iba a ver a su hermano, ¡si! Le diría que no estaba tan mal. Que no dolía tanto, le recordaría que le quería, a él y a Katyusha, que se lo dijera a ella. Que no se preocupara, que era fuerte y podía arreglárselas solita. Que no necesitaba a ninguno de ellos para seguir adelante, ella no quería la ayuda de ninguno, se enfrentaría sola a sus problemas. Y después dejaría de mentir.

**N/A:**

Me dio la venada depresiva y salió esto. Ya está.


End file.
